In electrical and electronic instruments, electrical components and/or electronic components (hereinafter, referred to as “electrical/electronic components”), such as silicon wafers, hard disks, disk substrates, glass substrates, IC chips, semiconductors, optical memory disks, color filters, hard disk magnetic head elements and CCD elements, are used. In the assembly of electrical and electronic instruments, in order to supply such components to the assembly line, it is necessary to transfer or transport the components, and transport containers are used for such purpose. For housing and storage of the components as intermediate or final products, storage containers and packaging materials are used.
In the containers for transport of electrical/electronic components, containers for storage and packaging materials for packaging electrical/electronic components, conventionally, synthetic resins having excellent moldability and chemical resistance, such as polyolefin-based resins and polystyrene-based resins, are used.
In such electrical/electronic components, occurrence of static electricity presents major problems by causing failure and attracting fine dust and the like. Accordingly, in order to inhibit the occurrence of static electricity, the synthetic resins are imparted with antistaticity by incorporation of an antistatic agent. As the antistatic agent, the use of a polymer-type antistatic agent has been proposed for providing long-lasting antistaticity (for example, Patent Documents 1 to 5).